


Stay with me forever

by WritingStruggles



Series: NaruHina month [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hinata's Birthday, Naruto is a good bf, a bit late but meh, prepare for the fluffiness, winter in konoha is something i needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingStruggles/pseuds/WritingStruggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was invited to Naruto's apartment to discuss something serious. At least that's what the blonde told her.<br/>Worrying about what he has to tell, she forgets something really important! Naruto, on the other hand, doesn't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me forever

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble for the NH month, which is the first month of 2016.  
> _  
> This is my first work on this website, so I hope i didn't mess up??  
> I hope you enjoy this ❤

It was a calm, snowy day. Snowflakes were cascading from the cloudy sky in a slow rhythm, quite wind rustle. Shinobi taking down Christmas decorations was the only movement in Konoha.

Hyuuga Hinata, having just returned from her mission, was the only person walking down the street having already separated from her teammates, Kiba and Shino. The duo wished her luck for some reason and hurriedly left, saying that they need to report to The Sixth.

Puffing out a cloud of silver smoke, the Hyuuga heiress walked down the empty streets. Half covered in Christmas decorations that are soon to be taken down, the street despite its silence, was filled with an air of celebration. New Year was in 4 days after all.

The soft crunch of the snow under her feet followed Hinata all the way to Uzumaki Naruto's apartment. He invited her yesterday right before her mission, claiming that he wants to talk about something important. If it was a simple matter, then he would have told her yesterday. She hoped that it wasn't anything bad. She was eager to see him still. Busy with missions they weren't able to spend time together.

It's been a year since they started dating. The most amazing year of her life, which she spent with the love of her life. While going up the steps, she remembered how he confessed. The words that she wished to hear the most hurt her the most, because for the first time in her life she wasn't ready to accept his mutual love. She had to give herself up to Otsutsuki Toneri, who wished to marry her. The only reason she accepted his proposal was to rescue her sister Hanabi, who was held hostage at his castle. She had to leave Naruto behind. Cringing at the memory, Hinata reminded herself that it ended well, with Hanabi being safely brought back, her reuniting with Naruto and Toneri giving up on destroying the world.

She knocked on Naruto's door. Immediately the door was flung open, a grinning blond male popping up from behind it.

"Hey, Hinata! I missed you." Naruto said in his usual cheery voice, pulling her in a tight hug.

"We saw each other yesterday, silly." Hinata giggled, wrapping her arms around his torso. His scent enveloped her, familiar and warm. His hand stroked her long hair.

"That's like 24 hours y'know. I spent too much time Hinataless." he explained, pulling her in the apartment while still hugging her and closed the door.

She laughed at his choice of words.

"Hinataless? Really, Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, really!" he answered immediately, reluctantly releasing her from the hug to get a better look at her face.

Cheeks were red from the cold, dark straight hair, clear purple eyes that always shine up at him and the sweet ever-present smile. His beloved Hinata.

She took off her coat and shoes. This apartment has become her favourite place for the past months.

'I'm back.' she thought and looked up at the male.

Short blond spiky hair, whiskers that stood out dark against his tan skin, blue eyes that were always smiling and a bright smile that greets her every day. Her dear Naruto.

Realising that they were standing in the hallway staring at each other, the two of them blushed and proceeded to the living room.

But before Hinata could enter, Naruto stopped her, taking her hand that was outstretched toward the doorknob and stood in front of the door. He squeezed her hand. She opened her mouth to ask why he stopped her, when he placed his finger against her lips, shushing her, making her cheeks redden. He bent down to her eye level. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Do you remember what day is it today, Hinata?“ he asked softly. She shook her head, confused look settling on her face. Did she forget something important?

Seeing her confused expression he smiled, letting out a loud sigh.

"You are unbelievable. It's December 27th. Your," he reached behind him for the doorknob, opening the door, revealing the living room "- birthday." He gently pushed her in the room.

The byakugan princess gasped, suddenly remembering. How scatter-minded was she to forget her own birthday? She was so worried about Naruto's sudden invitation, she forgot her own _birthday_!

She wanted to apologize, but then she entered the room and all thoughts disappeared. She froze in the doorway. Blue orbs watched her reaction.

The lights were off, leaving the candles around them to illuminate the room. Slow romantic music played. So cheesy and sweet. So like Naruto. A big round cake lay on the table, covered in green frosting. When she saw what was drawn on it her breath hitched and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

'I love you, Hinata. Stay with me forever?' was written in bright red frosting.

Underneath it two smiley faces were drawn. An orange one with spikes on its head and whiskers and a purple one with straight hair and blush lines. A red heart was scribbled between them. They weren't well drawn and the artists’ hands must have been shaking.

It was a simple, yet an adorable picture that was obviously done by Naruto himself. She thought she could die from giddiness in this instant, when a pair of strong arms hugged her from behind.

"Do you like it?" there was uncertainty in Naruto’s voice. His breath tickled Hinata's neck. She placed her hands over his.

"I love it. I love you more though." she answered giggling a bit, turning her head to look at him. Her wide smile and the slight blush on her face confirmed her words. All the tension left his body at the sight of her happy face.

"It's the first time somebody did something like this for me!" she informed him, voice louder than it usually is.

"Really?! Thank God!” Naruto’s exclaimed relieved, then realising his mistake. “N-not the fact that nobody did it for you!" he added hurriedly. Hinata giggled at that.

"I was so worried you won't like it, Hinata! Do you like the drawing? I drew it myself!" he said proudly, smirking at her.

"It's an amazing drawing, Naruto-kun! Very cute." She praised her boyfriend. She turned her head back toward the cake, deciding to examine it more.

It was a strawberry cake. Her favourite one. Hinata noticed thin, almost invisible lines on the frosting. He must've redrawn miniature them a lot of times so they would look good. A warm emotion rose up in her.

Naruto was relieved for having pleased his girlfriend. He was scared that she would find it childish and laugh at his drawing skills. But it was Hinata, she would never do that, he told himself.

"I'm happy that you like it!" Naruto grinned; he loved the way dim candle light illuminated her beautiful face. "So what's your answer?"

"Huh?"

"Will you stay with me for forever?" He turned her around in his arms, gaze soft and expectant. She felt tiny in his arms. He knew though, how strong that tiny body was.

"I think I already answered this question before .I will, no matter what." she smiled genuinely at him. She could feel herself blushing from the amount of affection in blonde’s gaze, knowing that she looked the same way at him. She wanted to stand side by side with him all her life. And she certainly will, now that she has finally grasped his hand.

He gazed at her face lovingly, remembering every day spent with her.

The day he first saw her and stood up for her.

How she became a genin with him.

How he grew to admire her courage and strength.

How she always encouraged him.

How she saved him.

Her confession.

The way she bravely fought next to him. He remembered the day that he realized that he was in love with Hinata.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, wrapping his hands around her. He pulled away in a bit and pressed their foreheads together.

Naruto gazed in her lilac eyes and whispered: "Happy 20th Birthday, Hinata." END.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos will be greatly appreciated!  
> Happy New Year!
> 
> hinabaelovesu.tumblr.com


End file.
